1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to zippers for reclosable packages, wherein the zippers can be opened by a single pressing action, which can typically be done with a single hand of the user or consumer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art of reclosable packages is very well-developed and generally satisfactory for its intended purposes. However, further improvements in order to lead to increased consumer convenience are always sought. In particular, as reclosable packages are manufactured to hold their contents, such as foodstuffs, securely, the reclosable packages have become more and more difficult to open simply and easily at the desired time. In fact, in general, as the reclosable package becomes more and more difficult to open, the more likely it is that the package will tear and the contents will be spilled when more force than necessary is applied to open the package.
Additionally, at times, the use of two hands to open a zipper of a reclosable package is unwieldy for a consumer.